The project is concerned with the processes involve in the stimulus control of operant behavior, with special emphasis on control by visual stimuli. Bringing concepts and concerns of human psychophysics together with those traditional to animal learning studies, it seeks to develop new methods and acquire new data on animal sensory processes, to develop quantitative descriptions and models of stimulus generalization and discrimination, and to clarify the processes involved in attention and stimulus integration.